1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a handheld singing apparatus, and particularly to a handheld singing apparatus cooperating with a handheld electronic device.
2. Related Art
Recently, as the quality of life is promoted, people have a greater range of relaxation activities. For instance, it is very common for people to invite their friends to go to KTV outlets to relax.
In addition to singing at KTV outlets, some people sing at home. For those who do not have a good sense of pitch, an apparatus or a program for pitch adjustment is essential. For example, Memorex Company has manufactured a singing device called “Singstand Home Karaoke System”, the outline of the singing device is a microphone holder and has a placing region for placing the multimedia player; nevertheless, the microphone holder cannot be carried conveniently.
AppToyz Company also manufactured a portable singing device called “AppSing portable karaoke system”, the outline of the portable singing device is a microphone. The portable singing device has a receiving groove extended from the end thereof for placing the mobile phone. Using this, the user sings songs using the microphone along with watching the lyrics shown of the screen of the mobile phone. However, since the mobile phone is disposed behind the microphone, it is difficult for a user to watch the lyrics on the screen of the mobile phone.